Mindlessness
by plinkerton
Summary: Basically Ichigo is pretty pee'd off when Masaya leaves her so to forget him... read on XD Rated M for a reason peoplessss :D


**A/N: Right, you'd better like this cos I loved writing it. And it's 5:33am so I really need some sleep. I put a lot of thought into it actually and I'm quite proud. Yep there is sexy time in it so if you don't like that I suggest you don't read it. Right.. I love you all - Poppy Rooo =3**

Ichigo looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. She'd woken up with a banging headache so she opened the cabinet and took some tablets. She tiptoed down the hallway and listened in at her parents room. Good, they were both sleeping. She went back to the bathroom cabinet and she removed an almost invisible compartment and took out a box of pills. It was _The_ Pill. Contraception pills.

Ichigo had started having sex a while back, she hated condoms and besides, she definitely didn't want to get pregnant. So she took one, replaced them and returned to her room. She took off her robe and changed into her Cafe Mew Mew uniform, leaving her house with a smile on her face.

"Ichigo! Will you please hurry up and get the order out to table 15?! They've been waiting for 5 minutes!" Shouted Ryou.

"Oh, pardon me _My Lord_, I was just waiting for Keiichiro to finish the cake!" She said sarcastically and smiled falsely at him as she walked past him.

Ryou sighed and put his hands over his face. He hated it when Ichigo was like this, he was her boss it was his job to tell her to get the orders out. She thought he hated her but he really didn't.

A couple of hours went by and Ryou was bored and stressed out so he just went upstairs and layed on his bed for a while. After about 30 minutes he heard footsteps coming up the stairs

"Ryou, we're closing in 15 minutes. Can you go and put the cakes in the refrigerator downstairs I'm busy." Keiichiro asked.

"Sure." He went downstairs and then took the sweets to the storage refrigerator in the other room. He needed to kill some time until closing so he went to the changing rooms to clean up, the girls always made a mess.

He walked into a stall and instead of seeing his reflection in the mirror opposite, he saw a half naked Ichigo who froze and went bright red aswell as Ryou.

"Shit, sorry!" he stammered and he walked out, ignoring the straining in his crotch, still blushing. _Oh no, I'm going to get into so much trouble with Ichigo now. I thought they were all in the cafe cleaning up after the customers!_ he thought to himself banging his head on a wall.

"What's wrong with you now?" asked Keiichiro raising an eyebrow.

"I just walked in on Ichigo changing." he explained, half-laughing. Keiichiro's eyes opened wider and then he said.

"You're in serious trouble when she comes out. I'd run while you still can."

"Who's running where?" Mint asked and Ryou turned around to see all of the mews standing there, apart from Ichigo of course.

"Ryou just walked in on Ichigo getting changed." Keiichiro said laughing.

"Keiichiro! Don't tell everyone!" shouted Ryou blushing slightly.

"Woah! Was she like half naked? Cos if she was wearing a shirt or something, thats fine--" started Mint.

"She was in just her underwear.." Ryou said putting his head in his hands.

"Do you want me to write on your tombstone?" Asked Pudding.

"Shut up! She's coming out." snapped Zakuro.

They were all silent as Ichigo came out from the changing rooms and they all braced themselves for her to lose her temper with Ryou. She just walked up to Keiichiro and asked

"Do you mind if I stay a bit longer tonight, I have to wait for Masaya to pick me up for our date?"

"N-no of course not," He stammered not expecting her to be so calm.

Ryou was in a corner with his hand on his mouth, looking away, bright red.

"What's up your ass?" Ichigo asked him, trying not to smirk. Ryou excused himself and went upstairs to his room where he sighed with extreme relief.

"That was weird," Ichigo said to the others and then Masaya walked in, he was early today. "Aoyama-kun!"

"Hello. I'm so glad to see you." He said smiling at her.

"Me too. Right, I'm going now. See ya!" And she left with Masaya.

In the movies Masaya and Ichigo had quite a fun time. But Masaya was so innocent and Ichigo wasn't _that_ innocent anymore. She was starting to feel a little aware that Masaya was next to her and it was turning her on, so half way through the movie she put her hand on his thigh. He kind of looked at her in a what-are-you-doing way so she whispered.

"Just relax." It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before so she didn't see why he was like this. She just stroked his thigh for a while and he whispered

"Ichigo I think you should stop now."

"Why? You're enjoying it aren't you?" she whispered back.

"Yes I am, but not in the cinema."

"It's not like I'm giving you a blow-job. Calm down. Just enjoy it." and she carried on stroking his thigh, slowly moving upwards.

She heard Masaya starting to breathe a bit heavier, she took that as a good sign and moved up closer to his crotch. She looked down and in the darkness she could just make out his erection through his jeans. She couldn't help herself and she moved her hand up so that it was fully on his dick. She heard him catch his breath slightly and it turned her on even more. She could feel the outline of his erection, she grasped it and he let out a moan that was almost inaudiable. She stroked him for a while and he was just looking straight ahead trying to concentrate on the movie.

Ichigo hated the fact that the clothes were getting in the way so she undid his belt then slid her hand down the front of his jeans and underwear and started stroking him slowly.

"Oh shit!" she heard him gasp so she picked up the pace slightly. He was now biting his lower lip with his eyes squeezed shut. "Ichigo I _really_ think you should stop now!" he hissed in her ear. She just smiled at him and went faster.

"You don't want me to stop really though. You're nearly there. You'd be disappointed if I stopped now, right?" he just leaned his head back and nodded. She stroked him for a little longer and he started breathing faster so she went even faster.

"Ichigo, I'm going t-to cum really soon." he whispered quietly in her ear.

"That's okay. Just do it." And after about 30 seconds, he clenched his teeth together and groaned quietly as Ichigo felt the warm, sticky liquid go all over her hand which she cleaned up with a tissue. She kissed him on the cheek and snuggled closer to him.

"What did I miss?" she asked gesturing to the screen.

"I have no idea," Masaya replied "I'm probably not going to be able to stand up to leave. That was pretty intense." Ichigo just giggled as he re-buckled his belt.

"Well, that was just the first round." and she winked at him.

After the movie, Ichigo and Masaya were walking hand in hand through the park. Ichigo was taking in the scenery when Masaya spoke.

"My parents are out of town again. We can go to my house for an hour or two before you go home."

"Sure." Ichigo replied smiling and they headed for his house.

Pretty much as soon as they were through the door they were making out and moaning into eachothers mouths. Ichigo took off Masaya's shirt and he started unbuttoning her blouse and they walked, still kissing into Masaya's lifted his hand up her skirt and she undid his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She took off her shoes and socks as he did at the same time and then Ichigo pulled down her skirt, rubbing her ass on Masaya's crotch. He got hard immideately and he pulled down his jeans. Leaving him in his very full boxers. Ichigo removed her bra and the bulge in Masaya's underwear grew bigger. Ichigo put a hand on it then took off his underwear then he kneeled down and took off her panties with his teeth. She took his cock in her mouth and sucked it for a while this time, he moaned, not caring to stifle them like he did in the cinema.

Ichigo stood up and said

"I can't wait anymore, Masaya." And she layed on the bed. Masaya climbed on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance. He thrust into her, causing her to moan. He carried on thrusting and it felt nice him being in control this time. He started to grunt and Ichigo moved her hips in time with him so that he went deeper.

"Oh Aoyama-kun..." she whispered. She started kissing him, passionately and she started to feel the pleasure build up. "Go faster." she said to him between kisses. He obeyed, pumping into her quickly. He was getting a stirring feeling in his stomach and he knew it wouldn't long before he came.

"I-Ichigo," he whispered breathlessly "I'm going to cum."

"Me too." she replied.

"Ok, you ready?" she nodded and he went in faster, placing his thumb on her clit. Ichigo started moaning louder as she came gasping and seconds after, Masaya started grunting and Ichigo felt a release of warm shooting into her. Then Masaya gasped and laid down next to her.

After about 5 minutes he got up.

"I'll go turn on the shower for you." he said. She nodded and followed him. She let the water flow over her for a few minutes then she started washing. The hot water felt nice on her skin and she was so tired after the sex but for some reason it wasn't the same as before. There was something different about Masaya. She didn't know what but he seemed different.

She went into the kitchen, fully dressed, to find Masaya making some tea. He had his head down and he heard her walk in so he turned around. Ichigo was about to say 'hi' or something but he looked odd, like he was about to speak.

"Ichigo..." he started. "I can't do this anymore."

"What?" she replied confused.

"I can't be your boyfriend anymore. I like someone else... more than you."

"Oh. Well then.. Umm..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Sooner? So he'd liked her for a while then.

"But you carried on fucking me anyway?!" he looked down "Seriously?! You were just using me for sex."

"No I wasn't Ichi--"

"Yes you were! You could have told me before we had sex but you tell me after! You dick! You suggested coming here so don't even _think_ about telling me that you weren't using me!" He didn't look her. "Screw you. Don't talk to me again. I could do without the bullshit."

She walked out of his house and walked home. She wasn't _that_ upset. Just pissed off and she felt like she couldn't trust anyone again. Why was that?

**A second A/N: Yo! Well I hope you liked it. Please review it and I'll heart you foreverrrrrrrrr. Sorry about the naughty language, Ichigo was AAAAAAAANNNNNNGRYYYYYYYYYY haha! Well I love you all again - Poppaaaaaay Rooooooooo =3**


End file.
